This invention relates to a method for reducing body fat stores in vertebrate animals without causing significant weight loss by administering to the animal an agent to suppress its prolactin secretion.
A method for reducing body fat stores without causing significant weight loss would be valuable to the livestock industry as a better grade of meat could be obtained without a concomitant lowering of the price paid per animal due to weight loss. In humans, such a method would be valuable to athletes who strive to obtain a low percentage of body fat without a loss in muscle mass.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide this method.